Silhouettes
by Indigo Callahan
Summary: Louisa McKay is the foster daughter of Bobby Singer. She has no idea who her birth parents are and she seems to have no interest in finding them. But it takes one call from the Winchester brothers, asking for Bobby's and Louisa's help, for her to realize that maybe finding out who her parents are is more important than she ever realized.
1. Chapter 1

Louisa Eveline McKay had only been six months old when Bobby Singer had taken her in. Bobby had known Louisa's mother, he'd known that her mother was just a kid herself when Louisa was born. Louisa's mother had informed Bobby that she couldn't take care of her daughter, and given that Bobby was the only person she trusted, wanted _him_ to raise her baby. Bobby tried turning down the offer, saying that Louisa would be exposed to a part of the world that no-one, especially a child, should be exposed to, but she wouldn't listen.

She handed Bobby a note she'd written, allowing him the opportunity to read it over.

"Please, Bobby," she pleaded. "I can't raise her. I can't."

Bobby had read and reread the letter before he grudgingly agreed.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Bobby raised Louisa as if she were his own daughter for nineteen years. She was an intelligent young girl, and Bobby couldn't help but feel some pride in how well she could adapt to whatever situations were thrown her way. Despite the guilt Bobby felt in having to let Louisa grow up learning the darker side of the world―the supernatural part―he had to give her credit, she was willing to do what she could to help.

In the nineteen years since Bobby had started taking care of Louisa, he'd tried seeing what would happen if he started talking about her birth mother, but each time, even from an early age, Louisa showed no interest in the subject.

"She abandoned me," Louisa had said one year. "I don't _want_ to know her. She hasn't written a single letter or called or even _visited_! I don't need her."

Eventually, any mentioning of Louisa's birth mother had come to a stop. She'd made it crystal clear she didn't want to know her, and Bobby wouldn't force the subject any longer. But in regards to her birth father, Bobby knew that he needed to tell her about him. And soon, from the looks of it. Bobby didn't care if Louisa didn't want to know who her real father was, she had to know.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

A knock on the front door made Louisa unconsciously groan. She'd been catching up on some of her studies―Bobby made sure she had enough of an "ordinary" education to go along with learning about the supernatural―and she had finally gotten herself to _focus_. Shuffling over to the front door, she called out to Bobby she'd answer it before swinging the front door open, greeted with Dean's face.

"Oh, it's just you." A playfulness laced Louisa's voice.

"That's funny, sweetheart," he muttered, patting her shoulder as he walked in.

"Bobby's a bit busy right now," Louisa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Was it something important?"

Dean thought it over before shrugging. "More of...I need his advice on something," he sighed.

Louisa nodded wordlessly. She knew how close Bobby was to Dean's family, especially Dean. Louisa was well acquainted with the Winchesters, more so Dean and his father, John, than Sam, Dean's younger brother. It hadn't been that long ago that Sam decided hunting wasn't his thing anymore―though he'd been hinting at it for a while―and decided to put it all behind him for a "normal" life. The "apple pie life", as Dean graciously calls it. It saddened Louisa a little, knowing Sam was just willing to throw that part of his life away, but she knew that it was an important decision for him.

Humming thoughtfully, Louisa ran a hand through her red hair. "I'll go check to see if Bobby's finishing up," she offered. "He's gotta be close to finishing by now."

"Nah," Dean said, shrugging. "I probably came at a bad time, I'll come again later."

"Oh, quit it." Louisa rolled her eye at that. "He'll be thrilled to see you."

"Louie, you're the best."

"I know," she replied, smirking. Louisa could faintly hear Dean chuckle as she made her way into the room Bobby was in. He'd been spending most of the early morning and afternoon helping other hunters with their cases, giving them information and whatever else he could scrape up. Seeing Bobby in the kitchen, his face buried in his face, Louisa couldn't help the frown that spread across her face. Bobby was the closest thing to a family Louisa would ever get, and seeing him get stressed made her feel a little worried for him. "Hey, old man," she said, getting his attention, "Dean's here to see you."

He let out a sigh. "What'd he want?" he grumbled.

Louisa shrugged. "He wants to see you, that's all he said."

Nodding, Bobby let out a sigh. He patted Louisa's shoulder on his way out of the kitchen. "Finish your studying," he muttered.

"I _know_ ," she chuckled. "I'll see you in a little bit."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Louisa could faintly hear Dean and Bobby talking, despite them being a couple rooms down from where she was. That was something Louisa discovered at a young age―she could faintly, no matter how quietly the discussion was, hear what people were saying. She couldn't hear enough to understand what was being said, but she could hear their voices. And they were talking quietly.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Louisa leaned back in her seat and looked at the book in front of her. She couldn't concentrate. She just got it before Dean's arrival, now it had ran off. Standing up, Louisa unconsciously twirled a few strands of her red hair between her thumb and forefinger. It was a habit she didn't really know she did. She was starting to feel restless, almost _anxious_. When Bobby's and Dean's voices stopped, Louisa turned her head slightly. The front door opened and closed.

"Dean left?" she called, popping her head out of the doorway.

"Thought you were studying," Bobby responded.

"I got distracted."

"Well quit getting yourself all messed up and finish your work." Bobby's voice sounded almost like a father scolding his child. Louisa pouted, even though she knew he couldn't see. "That damn idjit said bye."

Louisa couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya! Sorry for the delay, but here's the first chapter of the story. Let me know if I got any of the characters wrong and I'll try and fix them to the best of my abilities.**

 **I own nothing in the SPN fandom. All I own are my characters and the shoes on my feet.**

 **For any confusion on Louisa McKay: she's the foster daughter of Bobby; she's well acquainted with the Winchesters (at least to an extent, there's still things about them she doesn't know); Louisa's mother had been somewhere in her teens when she got pregnant; Louisa's birth father is, at the moment, unknown; she wants nothing to do with her birth parents; even though she's nineteen, Louisa's still trying to get a decent enough education on the more "normal" side of life (Bobby wants her to, she's indifferent on the matter); Bobby knew Louisa's birth mother. I don't know if that clears anything up, but hopefully it got a few questions out of the way.**

 **If you've got any constructive criticism, go ahead and let me know. That's important, right?**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to go on in a seemingly slow manner. Louisa managed to catch up on all her work, even managing to help Bobby with a few hunters who needed assistance with something. Dean's visit was the last time Bobby and Louisa heard word of a Winchester in the two weeks that followed. It wasn't like they minded. Bobby told Louisa stories of the infamous Winchesters—they were very good hunters, especially John, Sam's and Dean's father. Bobby told stories of how John never left a monster alive in his hunts, and even though Bobby didn't agree with John's methods of raising his boys in such a violent lifestyle, Bobby knew that they had the potential to be just as good as their father. But a falling out between the Winchesters—mostly between Bobby and John—and Bobby happened, and it had been years since Bobby Singer and John Winchester saw each other last.

"I'm sure you remember it," Bobby had grumbled.

"Not really," would be Louisa's response. She had been pretty little when the falling out happened, so she didn't really recall much of it. But she did know that, on occasion, Dean would come by to visit. Sam didn't really visit Bobby as often, only if he really needed to. Or if it involved Dean. But any contact with Sam ended after the youngest Winchester had a falling out with his father and brother.

But that was none of Louisa's business.

And so, two weeks after Dean showed up, Louisa was sitting in Bobby's library, reading a book she'd read a thousand times before. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail, her bangs swept to the side of her face. When she heard Bobby's footsteps coming to the library, she looked up for a moment before going back to the book.

"You've been locked up in here all morning?" he sighed.

"I had something to eat." Louisa turned the page before looking up at him. "I made you some coffee."

"I had some," he said. "Thank you for that."

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look, your birthday's comin' up soon...," Bobby tried.

"It's in eight months, old man." Louisa marked where she left off in the book before putting on the table beside where she sat.

"Don't interrupt." That fatherly tone came back in his voice again. "You're turning twenty, and I know it may not be a big deal, but it is. That's what your mother told me."

Louisa's lips pursed at the mention of her mother.

Bobby sighed. "I know, you don't like me mentioning her," he said, "but it's important."

"What's so important about _her_ and my birthday?" Louisa's voice came out clipped, harsher than she intended.

"Your mother told me that on your twentieth birthday, something is supposed to happen."

Louisa's brows furrowed a little. "What do you mean _something_?" she exclaimed.

Bobby saw the look in Louisa's green eyes—it looked almost like desperation, but not quite. That look made Bobby falter for a moment, made him want to rethink telling Louisa what he knew. Her mother made it clear the day he took Louisa in that she needed to know what would happen. It was important, Louisa's mother had said. But when he saw the nearly desperate look on Louisa's face, it made him sigh. Louisa may not be related to him, but she was the closest thing to a daughter he'd ever have.

"Your mother was vague on the matter," Bobby said, "but she said it was something bad, something she couldn't handle on her own. She asked me to take care of you, to make sure you were protected."

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. Louisa's mother did give her up because she was unable to take care of her. Unable to _protect_ her. Bobby was well equipped for any kind of disaster that would happen, and Louisa's mother trusted him to protect her if need be. To be the parent she couldn't be.

"So she was scared?" Louisa asked. " _That's_ why she left?"

"Kid, you've got to understand that if your mother could've kept you, she would've kept you." Bobby's voice was firm, leaving no room for arguing. "She loved you more than anything, and I could damn well see how much it hurt her having to leave."

Louisa didn't look at Bobby. She couldn't. She never really allowed him to give an explanation as to why her mother wasn't around. Louisa didn't want to hear it, she _couldn't_ hear it. Being reminded of her mother's abandonment hurt too much, and she knew that each time Bobby brought up her mother, that wound would reopen and hurt even more.

Without another word, she got up and left.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Dean had taken Bobby's advice to heart on how he'd approach Sam. It had been too long since the brothers saw each other, ever since Sam went off to Stanford they hardly ever talked. Dean was hoping that the news about their father would be enough to get Sam back into the routine, but he knew he'd have to _really_ convince him. Sam's relationship with their father had always been rocky, so the news about his disappearance might not worry Sam in the slightest. John had only been missing for a couple days, that may not seem like a long time—given John had no problem leaving Sam and Dean alone for weeks at a time—but for Dean, it was a bit worrisome.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Dean gave his head a sharp shake.

Sam _had_ to understand. They were family! Family always helped each other out. Dean would do anything to help Sam if he needed it. Certainly, he'd help Dean, right?

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Louisa decided she was going to go on a little walk, not too far from Bobby's, but just far enough to clear her head. She wasn't in a very sociable mood after that little discussion; but she had to keep in mind Bobby was doing the best he could! A veteran hunter trying to raise a teenage girl isn't easy. Louisa would always be grateful for everything Bobby had done for her, but for some reason she just couldn't make herself listen to anything that involved her mother. And everything that had been said about Louisa's birthday and something _bad_ possibly happening—she couldn't sit there and hear it.

 _Maybe just take this time to think over what Bobby told you,_ she thought. _You may not want to hear it, but it's probably really important._

Biting her bottom lip, Louisa pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _Bobby's trying his best here. He's the closest thing you have to a father and he's looking out for your best interest. Maybe after this whole walk, you can go back and talk to him and understand this better._

It wasn't a bad idea. She'd probably have to do it.

Louisa sighed.

She'd definitely have to do that.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Hopefully this chapter was good! Let me know what you think, OK?**

 **I own nothing in the SPN fandom. All I own are my characters and the laptop I'm typing on.**

 **If you've got any ideas on future updates—OCs, subplots, etc.** **—leave a review or PM me.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	3. Chapter 3

Louisa took her time going back to Bobby's, mostly out of need to get her head all cleared and ready to take in any other things he might have to say. He knew she didn't like talking about her mother, and she knew that for some reason, the topic of her birthday seemed important to him. She honestly had no idea why turning twenty was suddenly so important, especially since Louisa wasn't going to be doing anything on her birthday. She didn't really have that many friends, so it wasn't like she was going to party or anything. Not to mention she's well-acquainted when it comes to various types of alcohol (thanks to Dean and a couple other hunters who stroll by). Bobby doesn't like it when she drinks, but she'll only have a bit of alcohol when things get tough. The whiskey Dean brings the few times he visits are her favorite.

Louisa sighed. While most girls her age are worrying about the latest fashion trends and boys, she's wondering about monsters that should only exist in horror movies. But the more she thought about it, the more she regretted thinking about the more "ignorant" side of life. Would she really want to push the responsibility of hunting onto someone else? Granted, she rarely ever went on _actual_ hunts, but she did have a handful on her record.

 _It doesn't matter how many you have,_ she thought solemnly. _Throwing this kind of life on someone else is selfish. It's irresponsible. No-one deserves to live like this._

Bobby voiced how he wished he could've given her a better life, one without monsters and gore, but it was unavoidable. He always told Louisa how important it was to know what really lurked behind the curtains, and that living an ignorant life isn't always the best way to go.

When she got to the driveway of the house, Louisa stopped for a moment and looked at it. She couldn't help but feel a bit of an ache in her chest. Sighing, she made her way back into the house.

Closing the door behind her, Louisa kicked off her shoes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bobby?" she called. You'd think that since Louisa could technically be considered Bobby's _daughter_ , she'd be calling him things like "dad", but that wasn't really the case. Louisa always called him by his name or, in a harmlessly affectionate manner, "old man". She was comfortable calling him that.

"In here." His voice came from the kitchen. When Louisa saw him, he was sitting at his table, looking through a book he had. "Thought I scared ya off."

Louisa grimaced a little. "I was being bratty, sorry," she sighed. "Look, I know what you're saying is important, and I'll listen if you're still wanting to talk about it."

Bobby closed the book and gave a humorless laugh. "Don't need to apologize, kid," he exclaimed. "Though you were being a little bratty." The corners of Louisa's mouth turned up into a small smile. Standing up from his seat, Bobby walked over to Louisa and grabbed the wrist of her left hand. "Out of all the _crap_ I'm going to tell you, this is the most important," he sighed, sounding a bit reluctant to say anything. Pushing up the sleeve of the flannel shirt she was wearing, Louisa was looking down at the marking on her inner arm. It was small, could easily go unnoticed, but Louisa knew it was there. Bobby made a point of showing it to her—and mentioning it as the years went on—when she was young. The mark itself looked like an intricate design that looked like someone carved it into her skin.

"What's so important about this?" she asked.

"The day your mother brought you here," Bobby explained, "she told me that she put a special insignia on you. It has a special magic that's supposed to protect you for twenty years, and if it hasn't started wearing off by now, then it's going to very soon."

Louisa's brows furrowed. "So...it's a _spell_?"

Bobby let out a sigh. "I don't think I'd call it _that_ ," he said. "Your mother knew the basics on how to protect herself from demons. But she also had knowledge on other things."

"What other things?" Louisa exclaimed. There was a hesitation in Bobby that made Louisa's stomach knot up. "Bobby, what is it?"

"Your mother believed that she was being hunted down by angels _and_ demons."

Louisa's brows shot up. "Angels?" she sputtered. "Like...halos?"

Bobby nodded.

"She...I...," Louisa tried finding the right words to say, but she couldn't put together a coherent sentence. In the nineteen years she's lived with Bobby, the little details he told her about her mother had given Louisa enough to know that whoever her mother had been, she had knowledge on the supernatural. At least to an extent. "Angels...don't exist," Louisa stammered. "Yeah, there's plenty of lore on them, but no-one's ever _seen_ one."

"According to your mother, they were real." Bobby sounded defeated, almost tired.

"That's impossible," Louisa exclaimed. "Demons are real! I'm sure countless hunters have come across more than one demon in their lifetime. Angels? Those are stories, fairytales. They're not real."

Bobby could see the panic, the disbelief on Louisa's face. Her green eyes were blazing, her skin seemed paler. A part of him felt almost guilty, but he knew it needed to be done. The sooner she knew...he sighed. As far as he could see, there was no upside to her knowing.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Whatever had been used to keep her hidden was starting to wear thin. It was a gradual decrease, but her true power was starting to seep through and it felt _amazing_. If she couldn't manage to awaken her true potential by the time his plan had reached its end, then he'd have to use his back-up.

But he also had to remind himself that he had other responsibilities. He'd send someone to keep an eye on her.

For now, he needed to put his work into motion.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Hopefully you liked this chapter. I know it's a little short, and there probably wasn't a whole lot of info given, but just let me know what you think.**

 **I own nothing in SPN. All I own are my characters and the schedule I have for school.**

 **As a heads up, I will be starting school in exactly a week. I will be finding a middle-ground between college and work, so if you don't mind the fact that I won't be updating as often as I am now (even though it's not that often anyway), then I thank you and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapters I have time to put up.**

 **I'll be going a little more into Louisa's past and what her mother is as the story progresses. Also, her father will be looked more into, as well. If you've got ideas, leave a review. If you've got a subplot or an OC you'd like added into the story, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Hopefully you guys won't mind the fact that I won't be getting the canon characters 100% correct; I am a little new to the series, I'm about halfway through season 2, so if you could help me in any way possible when it comes to writing the show's characters, I'd appreciate it. And I know with season 12 coming out soon, you guys are probably really excited about that, and I was hoping I'd catch up before that happens, but if I manage to step up my binge game a little, I might catch up before the start of 12. I don't know, I'm babbling.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


End file.
